ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. the Gammas/Transcript
(Avengers' universe: It is a normal day in New York City while the Avengers were playing poker at the living room in Avengers Tower) Iron Man: Ok, I think I got this. (Iron Man lays out 4 cards) 4 aces. Ha! Hulk: Oh darn. Captain America: Goldfish. Black Widow: (Black Widow lays out 3 cards) 3 aces. Hawkeye: (Hawkeye lays put 7 cards) Falcon: Oh come on, 7 aces? Thor: Hawkeye always wins. Hawkeye: Yes! In your faces! Iron Man: Show off. Captain America: It doesn't matter who wins or loses. All it matter is that it's just a game. Falcon: That's right. Where's Ant-Man? Black Widow: He's at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, teaching Spidey and his friends and beside, he wouldn't play this game. Hulk: Sometimes, I hate this gam--- (Hulk disappears in a flash) Falcon: What the? Captain America: What happen to him? Iron Man: He must have dissappeared in a fla- (Iron Man disappears in a flash) Falcon: Hey what's going o- (The rest of the Avengers disappear in a flash) (Gammas' universe: Meanwhile at a construction sight in Tokyo, Angross burst out from the ground as he prepares to attack the city when Starman, Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky shows up to the scene) Starman: Angross is alive? Starwoman: I thought Godzilla and Gomora killed him. Samantha: Maybe an alien revived him? Toby: So what's the plan dad? Do you want Samantha to use her Earth powers to throws rocks after Vicky to blind his eyes while you and mom get him from the sides and let Katie zap Angross into a state of unconcious? Is that your plan dad? (Toby's plan left everyone surprised) Starman: Uh, yes. Katie: Let go guys. (The kids runs off to fight Angross) Starwoman: Is it me or has Toby become smarter than you? Starman: Uh, let go help the kids. (Starman and Starwoman fly off, Vicky blinds Angross with a flash of light from the palm of her hands, then Samantha throws rocks at him, then Starman and Starwoman punch him in the face a couple of times, and finally, Katie uses her electricity powers to electrocute the monster as he screams in agony and falls to the ground on his back.) Katie: Yeah, I did it! I defeated the monster! Vanessa: You? Katie: I met all of us! Toby: To think she would take all the credit! Samantha: Yeah, how did you come up with that pl--- (Samantha disappears in a flash) Toby: Samantha?! Starwoman: What happened to her, she disa--- (Starwoman disappears too) Starman: Natasha! (Starman and the others disappear too) (Later in some alternate dimension, both the Avengers and the Gammas showed up in a battle arena) Captain America: Where are we and what going on? Starman: Something tells me we're not in Tokyo anymore. Alien Shamer: Greetings Avengers and Gammas, welcome to my heroes vs heroes tournament! Toby: Do we have to fight those guys? Alien Shamer: Yes. Toby: Really? Alien Shamer: Yes. Toby: Why? Alien Shamer: Because I want to see two superhero teams from different world fight. Toby: Why? (Alien Shamer gets annoyed) Alien Shamer: Because it's fun to watch! Toby: You mean fun to watch or that you can't find anything else to do? (Alien Shamer gets really annoyed) Alien Shamer: Nevermind! Anyway, if none of you participate in these games, I will launch an army of monsters to both worlds. Captain America: You wouldn't dare send an army of monsters to our world?! Starman: Trust me, you don't know the kinds of monsters we fight in our world. By the way, who are you? Captain Amercia: I'm Ca-- Alien Shamer: I'll do the introduction sir! (Alien Shamer brings out a holographic projector device that shows footage of the Avengers) Alien Shamer: In their universe, their are called the Avengers, Earth Mightiest Heroes. Captain America, the super soldier! The Invincible Iron Man! The mighty god of thunder, Thor! The Incredible Hulk! Hawkeye, the archer! Black Widow, the super spy! Falcon, the newbie Avenger! Falcon: Hey! Alien Shamer: Now Avengers, time to introduce to you, the Gammas! (Alien Shamer shows footage of the Gammas) Alien Shamer: Starman, Starwoman, Samantha, Toby, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky. Although, the other members couldn't be here because we needed seven of each team to be here. Falcon: So are you guys mutants? Toby: No. Captain America: Aliens? Vicky: No, we're not aliens and don't even think about asking if we are androids. Starman: We called Super Humans. Iron Man: Super Humans? Black Widow: How did you get your powers? Starwoman: We were born with a generic composition in our DNA, passed down from parent to child. This started because our parents were doing experiments with an extraterrestrial meteorite which is how we have our powers Thor: How strong are you guys? Starman: Well that depends, you should see how strong my youngest son is. Hulk: What kind of monsters are in your world? Toby: Usually monsters born from nuclear bomb testings, monsters from the prehistoric times, monsters created by mad scientists, monsters from other planets, monsters from other dimensions. Starman: Toby, I think they get it. Toby: Get what dad? Starwoman: You just told them. Toby: Told them what? Samantha: Really? Toby: Huh? Captain America: Are all of them your kids? Starman: Samantha, Toby, Mindy, and Bobby are, Vanessa, Katie, and Vicky are my sister's daughters. Do you guys have children? Iron Man: No. Alien Shamer: Let the games begin! First round of this tournament is Hulk vs Starman! Starman: Me against the green guy, this should be fun. Hulk: Finally, something exciting! Starman: If you're the strongest member of your team, then you should know that I'm the strongest father in my world. Alien Shamer: Oh really? (Alien Shamer shows footage of Starwoman beating Starman during training and after it was finished, Starman was speechless as everyone stared at him) Starman: Well uh, you see, I just let her defeat me so I can think of a strategy. (Clearly, they were all snickering a bit) Starman: Can we just start the fight now? Alien Shamer: Oh right, now fight! (Starman and Hulk began to fight) Hulk: Hulk gonna bring you down. Starman: Not if I bring you down first! (Starman flies off towards Hulk and attempts to punch him, but Hulk manage to grab his fist, then throws him across the floor as Starman gets back up and proceeds to fight Hulk again) Toby: Woah, the big green guy threw dad across the floor like Pikachu taken down a Raichu. Falcon: What's a Pikachu? Hawkeye: And what's a Raichu? Vicky: Wait. you don't know what Pokémon is? Iron Man: What's Pokémon? Katie: A video game and anime franchise about creatures with amazing powers. (Meanwhile, Starman and Hulk continue to battle against each other, however, Starman manages to be Hulk and wins. Starwoman and the others cheered as Hulk gets back up) Hulk: Well I have to admit it, that was a good fight. Starman: Agree, let's shake on it. (Starman and Hulk shake hands as Starman reunites with his family with Starwoman gives him a kiss) Starwoman: You did great Chad. Samantha: That was awesome dad! Starman: Thanks, the green guy has got to be the Godzilla of their world. Toby: Except that he's not a gigantic radioactive dinosaur mutated by nuclear energy which started because of nuclear testing in the South Pacific during the 1950's. Vicky: I wonder when the next challenge will start? Alien Shamer: I'm glad you asked. Round 2 is Thor vs Vicky. (Vicky and Thor enter the arena as they get surrounded by a pack of humanoid robots) Thor: Odin's bread! Robots! Finally, a worthy challenge to test out my strength. Vicky: Fighting robots is way better than taken down giant prehistoric dragonflies, aliens, and subterranean people who want to takeover the surface world. Thor: That's sound fun! Vicky: Indeed. Alien Shamer: Okay, so you two will try to smash as many robots as possible and I'll keep score. Now smash some robots! (Thor files towards several robots and then destroys them with his hammer) Alien Shamer: 20 points. Falcon: Go Thor! (Falcon pulls out his phone and takes a picture) (Vicky then flies in mid-air) Starwoman: How is Vicky going to take down all of those robots? Starman: Only one thing, a construct. (Vicky creates a energy light disc at some of the robots and throws it at some robots) Alien Shamer: 30 points. Starman: 30 points? That a new record. Iron Man: Was that an energy disc? (Thor destroys some more robots by generating thunder from his hammer) Alien Shamer: 50 points. Katie: (annoyed and jealous) What? 50 points? Does everyone have a magic hammer? (Katie crosses her arms) Show off! Vanessa: Looks like someone's jealous. (Vicky creates a light construct of a flyswatter and swats some robots) Alien Shamer: 70 points. Thor: I can do better than that. (Thor keeps on smashing many robots as well as Vicky is destroying them with her light attacks) Captain America: That can't be right, the score is going up and way faster. Starman: I'm not sure if it's 100 or 120 points. Alien Shamer: (annoyed) Okay, you two can stop now. (Thor and Vicky didn't listen to him as they keep on destroying the robots) I said stop. (Still no response as Alien Shamer gets really ticked off) I said STOP!!! (Vicky and Thor as so did the remaining robots) Alright then, next round. (Vicky goes to the bleachers and next to Katie and Vanessa) Vicky: I got top score! (Vanessa and Katie giggled) Alien Shamer: Now it's time for Round 3: Black Widow vs Toby. Hawkeye: Well Natasha, looks like you're up. It's not the first time you dealt with some kid. (Hawkeye was referring to Molecule Kid) Black Widow: Yes. Toby: (nervous) Wait, I have to fight her? Uh, can you take my place Mom? Dad? Starwoman: Come on Toby, I'm sure you can take on someone older than you. Starman: Absolutely, you've trained with your mother and beat Vanessa several times. Toby: Okay. (Toby and Black Widow enter the arena) Samantha: Toby doesn't look like he's excited to fight a lady Vicky: You think we should record this? Katie: Definitely! Vanessa: Yeah! (Samantha, Vicky, Vanessa, and Katie pull out their phones) Toby: (talks to the viewers) Okay, I'm scared to go against this lady. Well the good thing is that she no Mothra or Biollante. (goes back into reality) So you're the Black Window right? Oops! (Cricket noise) Black Widow: It's Black Widow. Toby: Well, my name is Toby and I'm the fastest boy in my family or the fastest boy alive. Alien Shamer: You better be careful with the lady young roadrunner, she got great skills to take you down when you run in the maze. Toby: (excited) Oh boy, I really love to run through a maze, I very great at word searches and crossword puzzles. The last time I was running through a maze was when me and Bobby went to that fun house in Okinawa. Let's do this! Black Widow: Alright then, let's begin and you better be prepared for this. Toby: You bet I am, but first? I'm hungry. (Toby pulls out a can of sardines, opens it and eats them, much to the disgust of everyone, except Hulk and puts the can back in his pants) Toby: I'm done now. (Toby and Black Widow go into the maze) Alien Shamer: (intercom) Now you two must run the entire maze on two different sides and reach the finish line. Toby: (talks to the viewers) Ok, this has got to be, to be, to be, to be the most excited thing to ever happen to my life! (Toby goes back into reality and runs faster enough to dodge lasers on his side of the maze) (Black Widow runs on her side of the maze as she is facing a robot) Black Widow: "Robots, really?" (Black Widow and the robot do a hand-to-hand combat when she kicks the robot's head off) (Meanwhile, Toby gets his arms restrained by two robots and breaks free by vibrating his arms to cause an electric shock which shut down the robots) Toby: Yeah! Now that way better than that time when Dad beat Mom at ar-- (Toby gets hit in the face by a pie) Vicky: Wow, Toby just got pied! Katie: (not impressed) That was a terrible joke. (Back in the maze, Toby in still running in the maze on his side when he dodges a saw, trapdoors, and many lasers) Toby: Whoa. This means business. Katie: Yeah, I know. Toby: Okay I'm almost there, I'm almost at the finish li-- (Toby stops running when he see that Black Widow has already made it to the finish line) Toby: Wait, how did you get to the finish line? Black Widow: It wasn't that hard, I took down many robots and it was easy. What took you so long? Toby: Well I had to deal with a lot of obstacles and made it out alive. I'm faster than a dragonfly. Alien Shamer: Not faster than Megaguirus. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Megaguirus fighting Godzilla) Thor: Odin's beard! Hawkeye: A giant dinosaur fighting a giant dragonfly is classic. Starman: That Godzilla. Starwoman: Nothing stops a giant mutant prehistoric dragonfly than a giant radioactive dinosaur. Alien Shamer: Now it's time for the next round. It's Captain America vs Samantha! Samantha: So I have to fight some strong guy, this will be easy. Alien Shamer: Actually, the two of you will see which one can take down Kamacuras. Samantha: Oh no! Captain America: What's a Kamacuras? Samantha: It's when some group of U.N. scientists went to an uninhabited island, doing a weather experiment as the radioactivity kicked in, mutating an group of praying mantises and a giant spider. (Kamacuras appears in a flash) Falcon: Woah! Look at that thing! Iron Man: So this is one of the monsters from your world? Starman: Yes, but Kamacuras is not one of the strongest monsters. Vanessa: Godzilla can easily squish it with his tail. Alien Shamer: Let the fight began. (Kamacuras runs towards Captain America and Samantha as it slams its claw to the ground as they both dodge it. Captain America throws his shield at Kamacuras' head as it goes back to him) Captain America: That's not good. (Before the giant praying mantis can strike back, Samantha uses her geokinesis to construct a giant rock hand and punches Kamacuras in its' weak spot, knocking the giant bug into a state of unconscious) Falcon: That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen. Alien Shamer: Looks like Samantha wins! Starman: That's my girl. Maybe a tough one with her geo powers. It's just like when she threw a big rock to knockout Gabara. Starwoman: Yep. She knock that giant frog monster right into the ocean just. Samantha: (annoyed) Mom! You're embarrassing me! (Samantha see something on the ground and picks it up to look at it) Samantha: What's this? A flyer that says free registration to the New York City house of ballet dancing for girls and women. (Black Widow leaps over to Samantha and grabs the flyer from her hand and sits next to Hawkeye) Alien Shamer: Enough one that, it's time for the next challenge. Toby: Which is? Alien Shamer: A game show challenge between Falcon and Katie. Samantha: This should be interesting. Alien Shamer: You two will be quiz on some of the events that's happened in your worlds. Now come up here. (Falcon and Katie walk up to the stage and go to their podiums) Alien Shamer: The first question is for Falcon. Falcon: Well then, bring it on. Alien Shamer: Your question is what happen when Nick Fury found out you joined the Avengers? Falcon: Uh, well uh. Black Widow: He got fired. Falcon: Really Widow? Hawkeye: Well it's true. Alien Shamer: That's right! (dings) Sam Wilson aka Falcon was fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. after he joined the Avengers. (Alien Shamer shows the scene where Nick Fury fires Falcon from Avengers Protocol Part 1) Nick Fury: You're fired Wilson! (Footage ends) Vanessa: That's not good. Alien Shamer: (laughing) Now that's funny! Falcon: How dare you show that to me!? How dare you!!!? (Falcon goes and tries to attack Alien Shamer) Captain America: Falcon! Just stay calm. (Falcon calms down) Falcon: Okay, sorry about that, I kinda lost my temper. Alien Shamer: Now the next question goes to Katie. Katie: Yes! Alien Shamer: Your question is what is Godzilla's most powerful attack. Katie: The Atomic Breath. Alien Shamer: Correct. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Godzilla using his Atomic Breath to destroy some buildings and against Salamandora, Raiga, Bullton, Gigan, Guilala, Biollante, Gigamoth, King Ghidorah) Hawkeye: Woah! Iron Man: That beam's got to be more powerful then my repulser blasts. Captain America: How did a creature like that can generate a beam like that: Starman: It's because of nuclear energy in Godzilla's body. He's able to generate a beam of pure atomic radiation whenever the spikes on his back glow. Starwoman: Which was because nuclear bomb testing in the Pacific Ocean in the 1950's on Lagos Island. Black Widow: So Lagos Island is? Toby: The exact place Godzilla originated and the very place where the H-Bomb turns an ordinary dinosaur into a giant radioactive monster who is the most powerful Kaiju on Earth, well in our world, not your world. Iron Man: Ok. (Footage ends) Alien Shamer: Okay, the next question goes to Falcon. (Dings) Hawkeye: Unless he gets angry again. Falcon: Relax, I'm totally calm and I won't get angry. Alien Shamer: Your question is who turned Black Widow into a vampire. Falcon: Dracula. Alien Shamer: Correct. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Black Widow as a vampire in Blood Feud) (Black Widow looks ticked off) Black Widow: oh great. Starman: Wait, so Dracula is real in your world? Captain America: Yes, is he real in your world? Starwoman: No. Toby: We have Gyaos, although he more like a giant vampire bat-like Kaiju that feeds on humans, but their species is extinct by Gamera. Black Widow: Who is? Vicky: A giant fire breathing turtle created the people from Atlantas. Thor: Atlantis?! Iron Man: As in the lost city of Atlantis? Toby: Yep, they had advanced technology to create Gamera, Gyaos, and that one Kaiju who's name I can't remember. Samantha: You mean Irys? Toby: Oh right. Alien Shamer: Now Katie, your question is which island is the home of Mothra and those fairies? Katie: Infant Island. Alien Shamer: Correct. Next is Falcon. (Dings) Alien Shamer: Falcon, your question is how did all the Pym Particles get loose in Avengers Towers when your mother was visiting. Falcon: It's because Hulk smashed an unstable Pym Particles. (Falcon's teammates were glaring at him) Falcon: Okay, it was mainly my fault. Starman: What did he do? Iron Man: He lied to his mother and didn't tell her that he's an Avenger. Toby: You should never lie to your mother. (Starwoman puts her hand on Toby's shoulder and smiles at him, leaving Toby an embarrassed smile) Alien Shamer: Correct. Now finally Katie. (Dings) Alien Shamer: So, Katie, who is the only person you love more than anything in the world? Katie: (gasps) (flashback starts) Katie: Well, this is goodbye. Shaggy: Yep. Sounds like it. Katie: (starts crying) Oh, Shaggy. Please, don't go. Shaggy: I wish I could stay, but we'll meet again. Katie: You really think so? Shaggy: Yeah. (Then, they started kissing) (Flashback ends) Katie: (starts crying) Shaggy... Alien Shamer: Oh what was that? I can't hear you! Speak up so i can hear! Katie: (crying) It's Shaggy! Alien Shamer: Correct. Toby: Wait a minute! When did that happen? Captain America: Shaggy Rogers? Vicky: Well me, Mom, Katie, Vanessa, Mindy, Bobby, Nini, and Megan team up with a group of mystery solving teenagers and their talking dog to fight a monster called the Slenderman, who was some woman who wanted to built a hotel near the Godzilla water park. Hawkeye: A talking dog? Really? Toby: You never met a talking animal in your world? Hawkeye: Never mind. Alien Shamer: Alright, you two will began your final questions. Now Falcon, your question is why did the Cabal attack Dr. Doom. Falcon: Because Doom refuses to join the Cabal. Falcon: Correct. Now Katie. (Katie stops crying) Katie: Yes? Alien Shamer: Your question is which Kaiju is a bird-like space monster with two heads. Katie: King Pandon (Alien Shamer shows footage of King Pandon attacking Tokyo and fighting the Gammas and Godzilla) Alien Shamer: King Pandon is one of the most strongest space monsters in the universe and has attacked Japan and fought against Ultraseven in 1967) Hawkeye: What's an Ultraseven? Toby: Ultraseven is a giant superhero, who is a member of the Ultras, a race of giant alien warriors that protect Earth and other planets from intergalactic monster threats. Captain America: Giant alien superheroes? Iron Man: Giant alien warriors? Thor: That's something we don't have in our universe. Alien Shamer: Well it's a tie, you both win and you both get prizes! Katie: Really? Alien Shamer: Nope! (Alien Shamer laughs) Falcon: What a rip off. (Falcon and Katie go to the bleachers) Alien Shamer: The next challenge is between Hawkeye and Vanessa. (Vanessa and Hawkeye enter the arena) Vicky: This is gonna be better than that time Bobby threw Alien Baltan out the window of our home. Samantha: Or when Godzilla fought Gigan on Mount Fuji. Hulk: What's a Gigan? Katie: A cybernetic space monster created by a race of alien cockroaches. Gigan is one of the strongest space monsters in the universe, our universe. Alien Shamer: Alright then, time for the challenge! (Two round targets rose up from the ground) Vanessa: So we just had to hit those targets? Alien Shamer: Yes. Vanessa: Yeah, okay. (Vanessa creates a fire ball and throws it at her target, in which make the target shattered in pieces) Vanessa: Alright! That what I'm talking about! Hawkeye: Flame balls are coll, but let me show you how an archer does it. (Hawkeye grabs an arrow and use his bow to shoot the arrow at the center of the target) Vanessa:(shocked) A perfect arrow shot?! Alien Shamer: Hawkeye wins this round and let us see his best moments. (Alien Shamer shows footage of Hawkeye using his archery skills to defeat several enemies) Toby: Woah! That looks so cool! Alien Shamer: The next challenge is between Iron Man and Starwoman. Starman: Look like you're up Natasha. Toby: Yeah Mom! Starwoman: Finally, I've been waiting for a challenge since today. Black Widow: Your name is Natasha? It's also my name too. Starwoman: Really? That's interesting. Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Transcripts